


dirty secrets

by stanswhore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nephilim, Sam Winchester Has a Crush, Sam Winchester-centric, Secrets, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, gabriel has a soft spot, reader is a badass, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanswhore/pseuds/stanswhore
Summary: At 17, you witnessed your father murdered by vampires. Two men save you, taking you in. But the hard part is, you were thinking about them a little too much.Warnings: underage reader, consensual underage sex, explicit sexual content, underage drinking, language, violence, gore, angst, major character death, major age difference, size kink, unprotected sex
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> after some consideration, i decided to have a last name for reader which will be pierce. it’s doesn’t change the storyline in anyway and will rarely be used. it just makes it easier to write without using y/n or be repetitive. the beginning will be set after season 9, episode 5.

Taking a sip of the cooler, you relaxed in the lounge chair, feeling the sun beat down on your skin, relishing in the summer heat. Ariana Grande sang in your ear, the upbeat music hyping you up as you laid beside the pool, watching you skin sizzle underneath the bright sun. The pool sparkled in front of you, the waves of light bouncing off the water. If anything, it was heaven.

A much needed rest, a summer break was exactly what you had awaited for a week ago after a few days of stressing about finals had been worth it. Sitting on the pool deck, you let the hot, humid air consume you, enjoying the unauthorized alcohol you held. You knew your dad was around the house somewhere, probably in his office working like a madman, but you gave up trying to get him to relax after he incoherently mumbled something about a meeting with a Zuckerberg. You hadn't want to get anywhere near that alien.

A few messages from a group chat had showed up on your lock screen before you had enough of the interruptions, and put your phone on silent, listening to the music as you read the book splayed across your lap.

The adorable Doberman laying beside your legs perked up as you turned the page of Anna Karenina, the dog turning his head, looking at the glass door behind you, barking at the commotion in the spacious living room. Draco got up, waiting for you to follow him.

You heaved a sigh, taking off the AirPods you had implanted in your ear, and ear-marked the page on your book. As you got up you looked through the glass wall, spotting two suited men entering the gigantic entrance, talking to your dad. Draco scratched at the glass door, and you walked over to it, opening the door for the dog.

The three of them looked up, watching Draco run up to the men in excitement, wiggling his tail as he jumped on the taller man, whimpering to be pet. Before anyone could react, you cursed, running after Draco with only your hot pink bikini on. "Shit! Sorry, he gets really excited."

Your father threw you a look, and you rolled your eyes at her, not caring about the swearing while the shaggy-haired man lets out a chuckle, petting the Doberman's head. "It's okay. Hi, buddy."

"Agent." his green-eyed partnered interrupted, letting out a cough as if to break his partner from the puppy trance. Green Eyes' eyes shifted to you for half a second, quickly noticing you were practically naked. He had an edge to him, a frat-boy sort of vibe as he looked around the spacious living room, his light brown hair pushed back into a clean hairstyle.

"Pumpkin, this is Agent Stark," he gestured to Green Eyes, then at the tall man who was still petting Draco before reaching into his pocket to reveal a badge, Gibbons following his actions. "and Agent Banner."

Dread ran through your veins, and you tensed up at the mention of the FBI. For no particular reason, you went through all the slightly illegal things you had ever done in the past seventeen years, quickly trying to come up with reasonable excuses for why you did them; including drinking the cooler you had previously held. But then realization washed through you, the FBI wouldn't send their agents for the small things, right?

With an arched eyebrow, you slowly took back your dog, a small smile resting on Banner's lips. "Like the Avengers?"

Genuine surprise flashed across Stark's face, an impressed look twinkling in his eyes as he took you in. A smack on his partner's arm, he smiled, his husky voice piercing the room. "Exactly like the Avengers."

Banner rolled his eyes, putting his golden badge back in his suit. Something about him pulled you in, maybe it was the amount of grief in his eyes that you related to or the way he carried himself. If only you were one year older. "Mr. Pierce, we'd like to ask you a couple of questions about your business associate, Andrew Daniels."

Your dad nodded, motioning for the agents to sit on the couch, doing so himself. Turning to you, he murmured, "Sweetheart, why don't you get dressed and take Draco on a walk?"

"Actually, we'd like to Ms. Pierce, too." Stark interjected, his green eyes meeting yours. To say you wanted both of them was the understatement of the year, trying to hold yourself back from flirting with a Federal agent. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not. Lemme just put something on and I'll be right back." you replied, walking back outside to put on the dress you had abandoned on the chair next to yours. You heard the low voices as you returned back, sitting on the leather recliner, across from the two agents, Draco sitting beside your feet.

"...and when was the last time you heard from Mr. Daniels?" Agent Banner asked, glancing at you as you sat down, giving you a quick smile.

"Several years ago. Unfortunately, we didn't end on the best of terms. We started the company but he left due to his wife's death, and gave me free reins. After a few years, I got a break and I think he resented me for having the life he lost." said your father, slowly shaking his head, glancing at you. "His son had died in a car accident shortly after his wife's passing; it was too much for Andy, and he snapped. He came into my office one day, started accusing me for stealing the life he planned, threatened to take my daughter. I had no choice but to call security and press charges."

The two agents shared a look, an understanding falling over them. Stark cleared his throat, his Adam Apple bobbing. "Other than that accident, has he done anything violent or threatening to you or your family?"

"Not that I know of. After that incident, I made sure there was always someone by my daughter's side, but she proved well enough she could take care of herself." the businessman gleamed with pride at you, the only family he had left. You gave him a small grin, rolling your eyes at the sentiment. "That was the last time we ever spoke. You're free to look around here or my building if you want."

Agent Banner nodded, clasping his hands together. "Would you mind showing my partner your office while I talk to Ms. Pierce?"

"Not at all." your father stood up, Stark mirroring his actions. Side-stepping the glass table, your dad motioned for the green-eyed man to follow him. "Right this way, Agent."

As they climbed up the glass stairs, you turned your attention back to the chestnut-haired agent, wishing you could make a deal with the devil to have him lock his lips with yours. Draco prowled over to him, unexpectedly jumping on his lap, the Doberman's head itching to be petted. You both laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I think that's my fault. I've been so busy lately I forgot to show my baby some love." you claimed, staring at the touch-starved dog as he was petted by the nice—and sexy—agent.

"Don't blame yourself too much. He's still a puppy and they're always so energetic." Banner replied, his lips pulling at the corner, as if he was one joke away from laughing. The sunlight reflected off the concrete from the pool deck hit his face at just the right angle to see the pool of brown swimming in his hazel eyes. "Um, what do you remember about Andrew Daniels?"

"Not much." you shrugged, trying to remember as much as you could about the man. You held up the angel wings that hung around your neck, showing him the diamond necklace. "He got me this when I was, like, three. I think that was the last time I saw him. My memory is a little blurry but he was nice. My dad told me that his wife died giving birth and his daughter died with her."

His brows furrowed, his lips turning down into a frown. The agent tilted his head. "How old are you, Ms. Pierce?"

"Seventeen," you answered, grabbing the glass of water your father had laid out on the table. Agent Banner watched your chug it down. "Can I ask what happened? Did he go missing or something?"

"We're not sure what exactly happened, but we think Mr. Daniels could be a suspect in a crime we're investigating. From what we've gathered, neither you or you father are in any danger. Yet. He seems to be straying from the city." Agent Banner informed. He continued to pet the Doberman, amused by the dog's panting. "You won't have to worry, your father's security was hard enough to pass that you'll be protected if he does come. If you don't feel safe, or you remember some more information, give me a call."

He reached in his suit pocket, placing the blank piece of paper on the table as he grabbed the pen beside the vase of Rosas. He scribbled a ten digits on the paper before handing it to you. Your nails slightly grazed his knuckles as you reached for it, clenching it in your fist prior to stuffing it in your phone case. "Thanks."

"Are you okay, Ms. Pierce?"

"Not really. You'd think by now I'd be used to this kind of stuff but—" you began, cutting yourself off before you could reveal the traumas you went through. But the hazel-eyed agent caught on, an eyebrow rising in interest. You wave it away, telling him your name. "You don't have to call me Ms. Pierce."

"Alright." he nodded, his lips curving as he said your name. You bit back a giggle, loving the way your name sounded on his lips. You could only imagine how his partner would sound. 

Your father and Agent Stark returned, making the agent in front of you get up. Draco returned to you, a whine leaving his snout at the absence of the friendly FBI agent. Focusing your attention on the dog, you barely heard them wrap up their little interrogation, petting Draco long enough to almost miss Agent Banner giving your dad a business card.

"If he reaches out, or if you need any kind of help, call us." Agent Stark muttered, seemingly unsatisfied by what he had uncovered. Both agents gave you a nod as they were led to the door by your father.

Confused by the questions and, overall, the situation, you stood, waiting until the FBI agents had backed out of the gigantic, gated driveway in their black Impala before following your father to the kitchen. When neither of you said anything, the silence grew deafening enough for you to speak up.

"Dad, you okay? You look very tense, and a little constipated." you murmured, more worried about your father's health than what the Feds had brought up. He nodded, waving away the question while he got himself a beer from the fridge. You sighed. "It'll be okay. You have a shit ton of security here."

"That's not what I'm worried about, pumpkin." he mumbled, ruffling your hair as he passed by. You followed him through the living room, once again waiting for him to explain. He watched Draco snuggle against your leg, the knee length dress hovering over the dog's head. "I've— I need to make a few calls and then head to the office. You stay in the house until this situation gets cleared up, you understand? Don't you dare leave this property until Andrew Daniels is in cuffs."

You blanched, surprised by the sudden strictness. Over the years, you had free reign on your whereabouts and even your activities, and you father had never commented about it unless it had been really unsafe. But you couldn't see the immediate danger of the current situation and this Andrew guy didn't seem to be a serial killer by the nonexistent murders on the news. "You're fucking with me."

"No, and I mean it. You're not going to that bonfire tonight, or shopping tomorrow. Cancel your plans for the rest of the week 'cause you're staying inside, you understand?" he instructed, taking his phone out of his pocket. 

Reaching out, you grabbed his phone, drawing his attention back to you. Your complaint came out sounding a lot more of a whine than you had wished. "No, I'm not. You're overreacting, and I'm going to that bonfire."

"The hell you are." said your father, crossing his arms, a stern look etched on his face. You challenged him, raising a brow. "You're staying in, watch some movies, invite anyone you want but you're not leaving this house. Not tonight."

"No."

"I'm not asking."

"Good thing I'm not listening." you snapped back, giving him back his phone, shoving it into his hands as you walked past him, practically storming away. "I'm going to that party, and you can't stop me. But have fun trying, daddy."

The CEO crumbled, unable to grow a pair of balls to stand up to his stubborn daughter. After all, you were his soft spot that he sometimes considered a weakness. He sighed, groaning in defeat. "Fine. Fine. Give me your phone."

Reluctantly, you handed your phone over, your curiosity growing as he took out the business card from the Feds. He looked back and forth between the screen and the paper, his finger tapping away at the screen. After a minute, he gave the phone back, the new contact information staring at you. You arched an eyebrow, seeing the agents' names on the screen. 

"Really?" you questioned, reading the number.

He nodded. "You already have Edgar's number, but in the off chance he doesn't come, call them. And stay away from Matt Burke's kid."

"Jesus." you sighed, unable to sass back as he answered an incoming phone call. The phone in your hand vibrated, a text notification popping up. You swiped the banner up, too annoyed to text back when you saw the number. Taking out the paper you stuffed in your phone case, you opened it, comparing the numbers written on the paper and the ones typed on the contact information of business card Agent Banner had given your father.

It was different. You ignored the possible theories as you threw the piece of paper on the glass table. It had to been a simple mistake, after all, they did have the same area code.

With Draco by your side, you went back outside, taking off the dress to continue sizzling your skin. In the midst of the loud music playing in your ears and reading the spicy novel that you had forgotten your curiosity on what Andrew Daniels could possibly have done.


	2. a midsummer’s nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her father’s death brings in two hunters into her life.

"Don't you look ... depressed." you mumbled, taking a seat next to the spaced out, lacrosse co-captain. You poked your finger into his dimple, smiling when he broke out of his daze. The sand shifted under you, the dampness pulling at the ripped denim. "Why're you staring at the ocean like you lost the love of your life?"

Emmett chuckled, taking the cheap beer from your hand, swallowing it all before grinning at you. Your best friend from middle school that had to be dragged out of his sweats draped an arm around you. "I was trying to look mysterious. This bonfire is a bore, by the way."

"I know, last year seemed more fun, didn't it?" you agreed, laying your head on his shoulder, the muscles making it slightly uncomfortable. "How's the hand?"

"It's fine, don't worry. You said you had something to tell me, remember? What is it? Are you secretly in love with your bodyguard? The buffy one that keeps glaring at me?" Emmett joked, groaning when he felt your elbow hitting his ribs. "Ow!"

"These FBI agents came to the house today and asked a bunch of questions about my dad's old partner. They never said anything about what the guy did so I was wondering if you heard anything on the news? The guy's name is Andrew Daniels. I looked him up but nothing came up." you informed. "My dad was acting edgy."

Emmett raised an eyebrow, flinching when the water crept to his feet. "I haven't heard anything. What did the Feds ask you?"

"If I remembered anything about him basically. They were really hot, by the way. Especially the tall one, and his partner had the most beautiful green eyes--"

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it, they were hot." he interrupted, waving a hand to stop you from finishing the sentence. "Other from being interrogated by the Feds, did anything else happen?"

"Nah, I just watched my skin burn for the rest of the day, what about you?"

"Declan came home today, and we worked out. He kept asking about you, wondering if you were dating anyone. He's so fucking annoying. Did you really have to date my brother?" asked Emmett, playing with the solo cup before throwing it into the ocean.

The party behind you had started to die down after the first few hours, turning into a chill hangout around the large bonfire, while others wandered out into the dark ocean. The light from the tacky fairy lights and the burning fire was enough for everyone to see the major part of the beach without difficulties.

"My bad." you shrugged, noticing a movement from the corner of your eye. Glancing to your left, you saw two familiar faces, an eyebrow lifting. Green eyes in the dark met yours, and you quickly look away, mumbling under your breath. "Well, fuck me."

Emmett stiffened, looking in the direction you had, confused and wary. "What? What's going on?"

"Those are the agents I told you about," you said, biting your lip to hold back the smile. You had no reason to smile, especially if they were here but they made an impression, and the tuxes certainly helped.

"Dude, one of them is coming over. Stop smiling like you're the joker. I know you like them but chill." Emmett elbowed your ribs lightly, enough to knock the maniac smile off your face.

The sound of the ocean was loud enough to drown your whispers as Banner walked over. The suit had been replaced with a plaid flannel paired with a heavy, drab coat, and a pair of jeans that looked uncomfortable. With the confidence, he carried, he seemed, even more, intimidating out of his suit.

"Ms. Pierce?" Agent Banner checked, watching as you stood from your seat, his lips quirking into a smile.

Emmett stood with you, not missing the barely visible twinkle in your eyes. Fixing your denim shorts, you returned the smile. "Agent Banner. You don't have to call me Ms. Pierce. I mean, I told you my name for a reason."

He chuckled, goosebumps rising on your arm as he murmured your name. "Alright, well then, I'm Sam."

"Okay, Sam. Oh, um, this is my friend, Emmett." you motioned to the blond beside you, a smug smirk etched on his face despite his attempts to bite it back.

"I was going to get more ... water. Be right back." Emmett injected before Sam could say anything. He left immediately, practically running back to the bonfire where many teens had circled around.

Sam stuffed his hands in his jacket's pockets, looking at the ground as Emmett left you alone with the man you wanted to climb like a tree. Your nails dug into your palm as you clench a fist, trying to contain what Emmett called your 'inner slut.' "What exactly are you doing here, Agent?"

"Sam." he corrected, a stray hair falling over his eyes. Sam brushed it back, his eyes never leaving yours. "I wouldn't want to worry you anymore than we've probably have. We're handling the situation, but you should avoid Finn Burke."

Dread washed through you, as did confusion. "Finn Burke? Whatever your thinking, you're wrong. I've known Finn my whole life and he's not the kind of person who'd do anything illegal. He's so vanilla and lowkey boring."

The brunette in front of you raised a brow, a little surprised by the honesty. "I wouldn't be too sure. Promise me you'll keep your distance from him. At least, until we've handled the situation."

"And what does that mean?" you asked, crossing your arms, patiently waiting for the gorgeous Fed to answer.

He opened his mouth, only to close it a second later. Sam shook his head, taking a step back. "Don't think too much about it."

Before you could question him, someone called your name. Looking behind Sam, you saw your friends, Katherine and Crystal wiggling their eyebrows, Katherine winked at you while Crystal bravely humped the air. A laugh escaped your lips, causing Sam to turn around. They immediately stopped, quickly turning around, their shoulders shaking from laughter. Unfortunately, Sam had seen enough to blush profusely.

You giggled, covering your grin with your hand. You changed the subject quickly, "You look like a narc. Like, one of those cops from 21 Jump Street who shops at Lumberjacks 'R' Us. I'd say you're the Channing Tatum, but you're taller than him."

Sam chuckled, rocking back and forth on his heels. "I'd expect you to say that considering how short you are. Hey! Not in a bad way, it's cute how tiny you are."

"I don't think that counts, everyone shorter than six feet belongs in the short category for you." you replied, struggling to keep from blushing at his previous statement. "I mean, you're a giant."

This warranted a laugh from Sam. Peeking behind you, he spotted Dean waving him over, an annoyed expression imprinted onto his face. Ignoring his own brother, he turned his attention back to you. "Says the short cheerleader. You know, I could bust you right now, I can smell the alcohol from here."

"Ooh, kinky." you joked, causing Sam to cough violently. You threw your head back in laughter while the agent's choking eased. Looking back at his partner, Agent Stark who had mastered the bitch face, glaring at the giant in front of you. You pointed your thumb towards Stark. "I think your partner wants to talk to you."

Sam coughed once more, clearing his throat as he looked over at his annoyed partner. "I should see what he wants. Try to stay out of trouble."

"I'll call you when I turn eighteen, Sam." you murmured, brushing up against his arm as you passed him. You felt him tense beside you for a second, and you smirked, walking away. Looking back, you saw Sam glaring at his feet. "Don't die!"

You were already out of ear shot before Sam could muster up a reply. 

—

"Dude, we're on a case." Dean lectured, shaking his head at his flustered brother. Sam raised an eyebrow, too distracted by what the young—beautiful—girl had implied. Dean rolled his eyes, motioning for his brother to follow him. "Wait until we're done til you hit that."

Sam's eyes widened, glaring at his brother. "She's seventeen, Dean."

"Wow, she doesn't look seventeen. Whatever." dismissed Dean, slightly irritated by the amount of sand entering his shoes. "I talked to the stoned douchebag, and from what I can tell, we were right. Andrew Daniels is a vampire, turned that Finn kid, and in the process of growing a large nest."

"Did you find out where the nest is?" Sam asked, more worried than usual for the victim. He still couldn't place what was so different and intriguing about the girl.

Dean shook his head, and Sam couldn't help the exasperated sigh that left his lips. The green-eyed man clapped his brother's shoulder. "Relax, we'll find it. For now, we keep an eye on Finn and take him out when he's alone. You told your girlfriend to stay away from her ex-boyfriend, right? Or did you forget while you were ogling her?"

The younger brother ignored Dean's jab, nodding. "Yeah, but we should look out for her. She isn't entirely convinced he's dangerous. Not that I blame her, he looks like he'll cave if someone threatened his dog."

"Okay. I'm guessing you want to stalk her while I behead Edward Cullen?" Dean blocked a slap from his brother, smirking at the response he had gotten. Sam's bitch face was enough for him to draw a conclusion. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam glanced around the beach, dread washing over him when he couldn't find her. "Call me when you're done."

Under his breath, Dean mumbled, "How much can someone hate their kid enough to name them Finn?"

—

Excusing yourself, you slid out under Emmett's embrace, wiggling your empty cup at him. Too focused on getting to the cooler without tripping, you hadn't noticed Finn Burke following you until you inadvertently tripped over your feet, a pair of strong arms catching you. To your surprise—and disappointment—it wasn't the shaggy-haired FBI agent you had been thinking about all night.

Still, you couldn't help the grin that appeared on your lips, happy to see your friend. "Hey, you made it! Aren't you a little bit late?"

Finn smiled softly, helping you to steady your legs, keeping an arm around you as you both headed to the cooler. "I got here an hour ago but Tom wanted me to help out with a prank. Are you sure you should be drinking anymore?"

"I'm getting water since my dad is so adamant I stay safe tonight. I haven't drunk much but my legs are jelly," you replied, leaning on the toned soccer player. His piercing gray eyes drifted to yours, narrowing as he studied you. "Seriously, I'm not drunk, just clumsy."

"Let's get you some water," muttered Finn, sitting you down on one of the portable lawn chairs someone had brought. You relaxed in your seat, giving him your empty solo cup. After a few seconds, he handed it back, the solo cup now filled with water. "Drink this."

You gulped the water down, thirsty from talking all night. "Thanks. How's— hey, are you okay?"

He slowly nodded, his gaze fixed on your throat as he licked his lips. "Yeah, just a little tired. Finals really took it out of me, and I've been sleeping for the past few days. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's up?"

"Do you wanna go to my car? It's just so crowded here and it's important," said Finn, looking around. You mirrored his actions, confused, seeing everyone around the bonfire, several meters away while the rest were swimming in the ocean. "I'm not looking to hookup, I promise. Just some peace and quiet."

Against your better judgment, you ignored Sam's warning and nodded, taking his hand as you stood up. "Okay, sure. Let's go."

The walk to his car was silent, the air warm and salty enough to make you tired, even after the day of laying around and doing nothing. You yawned, covering your lips with one hand while Finn held the other. Despite your gut telling you to return back to the bonfire, you gave Finn the benefit of the doubt. After all, you'd know him since you were in diapers. He couldn't hurt   
you.

You breathe in a sigh of relief as you saw the blue jeep under the warm light, allowing you to see a lot more than in the brief darkness. Leaning against the jeep, you faced him. "So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"How did it feel when you broke up with me in front of my friends?" he asked, taking a step closer. There was a glimmer in his eyes that made your spine shiver.

"What?" you mentally slapped yourself for letting your voice shake. He took another step closer, a predatory look washing over his face. Instinctively, you went to take a step back, realizing you were stuck between Finn and the jeep. If the unspoken threat hadn't been looming over your head, then the inability to speak about the breakup would've been more than uncomfortable.

Finn's smirk grew, one that you've never seen before. Out of all the things you would've described your friend, dangerous wouldn't've been one of them; it wouldn't have come close. "Did you feel satisfied when they pitied me? Happy when they witnessed you list every single flaw I have?"

"Finn, you know I didn't realize they were there. I thought you were alone. I would never do that to you." you reasoned, placing a hand over your heart. Your heartbeat was painfully loud, beating in your ears. "You're my friend."

He scoffed, eyes darkening as they focused on your neck, head tilting as he brushed away your hair for a better view at your pulse. "Friend? You'd throw me under the bus to save your ass. Even you'd kill your daddy for your survival. You're a selfish, pathetic bitch."

Anger bubbled up inside you, pushing the fear deep inside you. You opened your mouth to speak only to close it when a hand wrapped around your throat, shoving you up against the jeep, your head hitting the metal with a force that left your ears ringing in pain. Your vision blurred, body limped, and lungs screaming for air. In an attempt, you clawed at his arm but the gesture only seemed to make him laugh.

"Please." you gasped out, the corners of your vision slowly turning black. Finn lets out an inhuman growl, throwing his head back, several teeth growing in when he opened his mouth.

The soccer player leaned in quickly, and you prepared for the sharp pain but nothing came. For a moment, you were confused, wondering if the lack of air was the result of the blackness, only to realize you had shut your eyes. The hand on your throat lessened, a panicked voice in the back of your mind, and something wet splattered on your chest. A worried voice called your name, a pair of warm arms caught you as you slumped down.

You slowly opened your eyes, disoriented and puzzled to see Sam in front of you, his arms wrapped around your waist as he held you up. With wide eyes, you looked around, waiting for Finn to ambush the both of you, only to meet Agent Stark's angry eyes. But he wasn't glaring at you. Sam called out your name once again, bringing your attention back to him. "Sam?"

He sighed in relief, checking out your neck where you would later find out was bruised. "Are you okay? Didn't I tell you to stay away from that douchebag? Fuck, I'm sorry."

You were overwhelmed by the rollercoaster of emotions Sam displayed, surprised by his tight grip on your waist. Glimpsing at Agent Stark--who had bit his lip to keep from laughing at his brother's worriedness--you saw the blood-covered blade he held. You followed the trail of blood, eyes popping out of their sockets when you saw Finn laying on the parking lot; without his head. "Oh. Looks like he lost his head."

Stark burst out laughing, unable to contain his surprise at your ease about the bloody situation. Sam glared at his brother, letting you go as you processed what had happened. "Hey, listen to me. Dean and me have to go. We think there's more monsters like Finn after your dad."

The mention of your father broke you out of your state, a hand quickly grabbing Sam's. With panicked eyes, you looked at him. "No, no. I'm coming with."

"It's not safe." Dean responded, cleaning the blood off his blade, grimacing when a few droplets made contact with his skin. Sam nodded in agreement. "There's going to be a whole nest of vampires, and we can't protect you and save you dad."

You opened your mouth to protest, goosebumps rising as you heard the word. Vampires. Subconsciously, you looked at your former friend's decapitated head, the sharp fangs intact, beaming under the street lamp. "Is that what he was? A vampire?"

"Yes," Sam replied, waiting for you to scream, run away, slap them for killing your lifelong friend, or anything other than quietly processing the information like they just told you something other than the existence of supernatural beings. "We're hunters, we save people from things that go bump in the night."

"The vampire that turned your friend is Andrew Daniels, the man who threatened your dad. We have to go, there might be a whole nest of vampires at your house--" Dean stopped, halting when he saw his brother's glare. He got the message: worrying the girl, even more, would not help them in any way.

You pushed yourself away from Sam's arms, grimacing when you stepped in the pool of Finn's blood. "If my dad's in danger then I'm coming with."

"No way," said Sam, shaking his head immediately. "It's dangerous, and you could get hurt more than you already have. Let us handle this, and we'll come back to get you when the coast is clear."

The logical part of you agreed with him; you had no knowledge of how to kill vampires, or anything supernatural for that part, and being there meant being in the way of these men doing their jobs. The reckless, anxious part of you wanted to be there, wanted to be the one to save your dad even when you didn't know how, and wanted to make sure he would alright. You let the latter made up your decision. With a glower, you crossed your arms. "I'm going with you. Whether you want me to or not."

"Sweetheart," Dean sighed, knowing one more word from you and Sam would give in. For that matter, Dean would've too.

"Look, he's the only family I have left. If I lose him ... " you trailed off, incapable of finishing. It didn't matter how busy your father had been the past few years or the lack of attention you've gotten. He was family and that meant everything to you. Meeting Sam's eyes, you silently begged him. "Please. I'll be out of the way, you won't have to protect me or anything. Just ... please."

Dean wasn't surprised when Sam caved, his younger brother nodding at your request. The younger Winchester reluctantly agreed and Dean gave up, following his little brother's lead. "Alright, let's go."

You walked behind Dean, following his lead to the black Chevy Impala while Sam silently walked beside you, the height difference making it slightly difficult to read your expression. Dean noticed the once over you gave his baby, beaming at Sam who rolled his eyes. You got in the back, admiring the leather and built of the vintage car, while Sam and Dean sat in the front.

The drive was silent and tense. You didn't miss the way Dean kept glancing in the rear-view mirror or the not-so-subtle over the shoulder glances from Sam. It took a few minutes but a recently buried thought crawled its way to the center of your attention.

"You guys aren't really FBI are you?" you blurted, mentally slapping yourself for not coming to that conclusion much sooner.

"Nope," Dean answered, making the p pop. "But after a lifetime of pretending to be one, it really does make being in monkey suits bearable."

"So, what are you guys? Low budget Ghostbusters?" you questioned, getting a simple scoff-like chuckle from Dean while Sam bit back a smile at the creative jab. "Seriously. You just decapitated my ex-boyfriend who turns out to be a vampire. And I'm wondering if I'm insane for trusting two men who posed as FBI agents and dress like virgin lumberjacks."

The elder Winchester lets out a guffaw and Sam allowed a little laugh to fill the Impala. Sam answered your question, "We're hunters. Or Men of Letters, if you want the old term."

"Right, I'm gonna pretend like I know what that is." you mumbled, meeting Dean's eyes in the rear view mirror. "Can you go faster? No offense, but my dead grandma drives faster than you."

Dean huffed, noticeably pushing the gas pedal harder. "I'll let you get away with that since you're in shock and can't control yourself."

"I'm not in shock, I'm just running away from my problems until I inevitably have to face them." you sassed. During different circumstances, you would've been scared, and frustrated but the existence of all things supernatural hadn't sunk into your brain just yet, and you had been hoping you were dreaming.

The elder Winchester's lips twitched upward, despite the situation. With the speed Dean was going, due to the peer pressure from the teen in the backseat, the three of your arrived at the huge mansion. All the lights were on and the unfamiliar cars on the driveway worried you. As soon as your foot hit the walkway, you had the urge to run, only to be stopped by Sam.

Silently, he handed you a blade, the light from the bright lantern nearby bounced off the silver. Dean had made his way to the front door, scanning the place only to kill a vampire when he reached the first step. He gestured for Sam to follow him, wiping the blood on a bush. Sam turned his attention back to you.

"Stay here. We'll be back with your dad. Don't hesitate to kill them because they will have the intention of killing you." Sam commanded, his eyes flickering to the dead, unnoticed security guard with his throat slit. He looked away before you could follow his gaze. "Stay in the car, please? We'll save your dad, but I—we need to know you'll be safe."

You nodded, tightening your grip on the handle of the blade. "I promise."

The younger brother threw you one last look before following Dean, his own machete in hand. The two brothers silently broke in, weapons in hand as they entered the large mansion. You kept your back against the Impala, looking around for any sign of the supernatural. With the amount of time you've been given to process the existence of the supernatural, the information hadn't completely sunk in. Not even when you pondered Finn's death.

It didn't take long for you to notice Edgar's limp body strewn across a bush, your father's lead security detail: dead and bloody. You gagged, covering your lips with your free hand. The sight of Edgar's corpse made you act against Sam's wishes, yet again. Walking to the door, you gripped your weapon, taking a deep breath prior to following the hunter's lead.

As soon as you stepped inside, you spotted a path of blood, leading towards the kitchen. You immediately regretted your plan when you saw an array of decapitated vampires. Loud grunts lead you to the kitchen, your sandals nearly slipping on the trail of blood.

Sam spotted you as soon as you emerged from the arch, blood splattered across his face, his blade dripping. The scene was horrid; Sam and Dean faced a large group of vampires, your father bruised and injured, the only thing holding him up was the fanged vampire behind him. Their eyes followed Sam's, heads whipping, smug smirks on their face when they realized who they were looking at.

Three things happened in the next second; first, the group of vampires pounced on you. Second, the two hunters expertly beheaded the said vampires. And third, a very familiar face sank his ingrown fangs into your father's exposed neck. One vampire had sped to you, yet despite the silent gasp your father let out, you instinctively ran your blade against his neck, the force beheading the monster. 

All your heads snapped to your father, the two vampires that stood behind the one feeding from your dad baring their fangs. Sam grabbed your waist, pulling you behind him. You struggled against his grasp, wanting nothing but to slice the vampire into pieces, craved to watch them bleed, craved to have their heads. But all you could do was watch as the vampire quickly fed from your father, his eyes glazing over. It all happened quickly, but you knew.

Both brothers advanced towards the vampires, only to be shoved against the wall as the familiar vampire met your eyes. Then you realized, the vampire was Andrew Daniels. A strangled cry rose from your throat as he smirked, pulling his lips away from your fathers throat, only to snap the CEO’s neck, discarding the limp body. 

The cry was enough of a distraction to the vampires that Sam and Dean has the ability to kill them, leaving the Andrew standing. He smirked, undeterred by his dead friends. “I’ll see you soon, sweet pea.”

And with that, he was gone. 

You slumped on the floor, tears brimming your eyes as you sat next to the corpse of your father. The Winchesters watched you, guilty they hadn’t kept their promise. Deep down, you knew it was your fault. Of course, not directly, but if you hadn’t triggered Andrew’s actions, then your father wouldn’t be dead. It was silent for a few minutes, and just like before, you didn’t have the mental or emotional capacity to react.

Dean helped you up, wiping your bloody hands with his jacket. He sent his brother a look, knowing what this meant. Sam nodded, understanding. You were there responsibly now.

—

“I don’t understand.” you said in a monotone voice. The shock still hasn’t worn off, and you were afraid it was all going to come crashing down on you.

Sam shot Dean a look, and the elder brother froze. He shrugged and Sam sighed. “Andrew Daniels has your scent. And by the looks of it, there’s still more to his nest. He won’t stop until you’re dead.” Sam paused, trying to detect anything other than the blank expression on you. “It’s better if you come with us.”

You shook your head, looking around the living room. The white carpet had been stained by blood, although the bodies had been disposed, and burned. The only corpse in the house was your father’s. The one you forbade them from burning. “No. No, no, no. I can’t. I have to stay here. I have to plan a funeral. Oh, my God, I have to plan a funeral. I have—I—“

“Shh.” Dean comforted, resting his hand on top of yours, squeezing lightly. He knew it was only a matter of time before the numbness wore off. “Hey, look at me. It’ll be okay. We’ll take care of you. No one will hurt you.”

You yanked your hand away from his, standing as you glared at the blood stained carpet. “I can’t! I can’t just abandon my home. I’m not going to abandon my dead father, and run off with some hunters who posed as Feds. I’m going to stay here, and I’m going to plan a funeral.”

Sam softly called your name. “I’m sorry. I know I made you a promise to save him, and I’m sorry I couldn’t. But you have to let us protect you. You don’t know us, and we barely know you. But this is what we do, and right now, you have a whole nest of vampires with your scent. Who knows when they’ll come back. I won’t have you stay here. It’s not safe.”

“And I’m safe with you?” you spat out, venom lacing your voice. Sam and Dean recoiled, flinching at your harsh tone.

They nodded, and Dean stood up. “We’ll protect you with our lives.”

And stupidly, you believed them.


End file.
